Promise Me
by Weasley is my King
Summary: Hermione needs Ron to promise her something before anything can happen. Pure Fluff. (Slight HarryGinny) Please Read and Review!


** Promise Me**  
_ By, Weasley is My King_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from the _Harry Potter_ Series. This fiction. I'm not making any money from this. Don't sue me, please. :o) (P.S. I suppose one could say I kind of incorporated a song called _"Promises"_ by Lillix into this story. I don't own the rights.) 

*x* 

"We've talked about this before, Ron." Hermione said softly from her seat on the couch in front of the fire. 

Lately, Ron and Hermione had decided to be open with each other, and by doing this, their feelings for one another were revealed. Hermione, being the cautious and careful of the two, fought her temptations to throw the rule book through the window and told Ron that they simply couldn't enter into any new, uncharted territory called dating. As much as she cared about him, she couldn't bring herself to conclusion that dating would be okay. She didn't want to risk anything. 

"Hermione, come on." Ron whispered, placing his large hand on her knee, which made Hermione's insides flip-flop. 

Ron had been having problems sleeping so, instead of staying in his bed to just stare blankly at the canopy above him, he wandered downstairs. That was when he saw a familiar figure sitting on the couch, just staring at the fire in front of her. Her long, wavy hair was pulled up out of her face in a thick ponytail. With her knees hugged tightly to her chest, she sat thinking. Thinking of school, thinking of Harry and what might happen to him, thinking what challenges they may face this year, thinking of what she would do if anything ever happened to him or Ron, thinking of what she was going to do about Ron. Hermione cared about him so much. She couldn't find a reason not to push forward with her eyes wide open not caring about anything but her own happiness and his. She knew it must have hurt him when she told him that nothing would come about with their secrets revealed. 

He had to try one more time. How could she have told him that she liked him and then told him nothing would ever happen? How could she have told him how strongly she felt towards him and then tell him that she didn't want to risk their relationship? Life was about risks. 

"Just give it a try." Ron whispered. 

"I…" Hermione whispered back, "I can't." 

"How can you do this?" Ron asked. "How can you sit here and tell me how you feel about me and then tell me that you won't give it a shot?" 

"Do you think this is easy?" Hermione asked, looking at him finally. She hoped her eyes weren't glistening too brightly with tears. 

"It sure seems that way." 

"It's _not_ easy." she told him. "It's not easy at all." 

Ron didn't say anything. He saw her tears. 

"I know that I should just forget about fears and throw the rule book out the window." she said. "I know that I should. The problem is that I live by the rules. That's who I am. If I throw that away then I… I don't know who I'll be." 

"You'll have me, though." Ron said softly. "You'll have me to help you." 

Hermione was quiet. She knew he would say that. "What if it's not forever? Then I will have thrown the rule book away for nothing and then I will have found out who I was with someone else and that someone else won't be there. I'll have to start all over again." 

"It might not last forever." Ron told her seriously. "But that's life, Hermione. Risks happen all the time. There's a little bit of risk in every decision you make." 

"Why did you come downstairs?" Hermione asked after a while. 

"I couldn't sleep." he told her, staring into the fire. He was all out of ideas. He wanted to be with her so badly and he knew that she wanted to be with him. He thought the whole situation was ridiculous. Being together would be easy, simple. It was something both of them wanted, but with her being afraid of jumping annoyed him to no end. 

"Me either." 

"That's been happening a lot lately." 

"Yeah." Hermione nodded. "I've got a lot on my mind." 

"Like what?" Ron asked, hoping that she had been seriously contemplating taking the leap. 

"Like what's going to happen with the Order, and stuff with Harry, if he'll be safe and everything." 

Ron nodded. Harry. Ron knew how Hermione felt about Harry as well as how she felt about him. He knew that he was the keeper of the key to her heart, but in the back of her mind was Harry, practically a brother to her. 

"Mostly though," Hermione said, turning to face him. "You." 

"Me." Ron stated. A sense of pride filled him. So she _was_ thinking about him. At least he wasn't the only one thinking about what might be. 

"Yes, you." Hermione smiled slightly. 

"And what conclusions have you come to?" Ron asked, knowing the conclusions. Nothing. 

"I've decided that right now isn't the time for it." 

"What's it?" 

"Us. Love." Hermione pondered out loud. "We're not… it's not…. The timing's off." 

"There's not going to be a specific time in your life when being with someone fits perfectly into your schedule, Hermione." 

"I know that." 

"Of course you do." Ron muttered. 

"I don't want to fight with you." Hermione whispered, knowing what Ron really wanted. 

"I'm going back to bed." Ron grumbled as he stood up, leaving Hermione to sit alone by the fire. 

*x* 

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley." Professor McGonagall said calmly walking into the middle of Care for Magical Creatures. Hermione's eyes focused on the head of their house as she called her two best friend's name, but leaving her out. "Professor Dumbledore would like to see both of you for a moment." McGonagall cast a glance over at Hagrid, who nodded at her. 

Ron and Harry looked at each other, perhaps wondering if either one knew what this meeting was about. Harry looked quickly over to Hermione who just stared at the two of them. Ron didn't even look her way. 

"Professor, wait." Hermione had called out before she knew what she was doing. 

"Yes, Miss Granger?" Professor McGonagall turned around, but with a look on her face that spoke volumes. She looked tired and as if what she was doing with Ron and Harry was extremely important. 

"Um." Hermione stuttered. "When… um." she tried again. 

"This is very important, Miss Granger, I haven't got all day." 

"Oh, right, of course." Hermione shook her head. "Never mind then." 

Why would Professor Dumbledore need just the two of them? Why wouldn't he want to see Hermione? What was this meeting about anyways? What was so important? Dumbledore had told the students earlier that year that he would try his best to keep the students safe, that the students wouldn't be involved so heavily in the war against the Dark Lord, Voldemort. What did Ron and Harry have to do together that she couldn't be a part of? 

*x* 

"Um, professor?" Harry asked, trying to keep up with Professor McGonagall's quick pace. 

"What is it, Mr. Potter?" she asked back, rather impatiently. 

"What is this all about?" 

"The headmaster will tell you when you meet with him." she answered coolly. 

"Thanks so much." Harry mouthed sarcastically. He and Ron had to stifle their laughter because Harry had a feeling that whatever this was about, it was serious. 

They reached the entrance to Dumbledore's office. Professor McGonagall said the password and Ron and Harry stepped up the staircase until they entered. Professor Dumbledore sat calmly at his large desk, with Fawkes in his perch next to him. 

"Ahh, Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley." 

"Hello, Professor." Ron greeted softly. 

"Sit down, gentlemen." 

Ron looked over at Harry quickly as he sat down. He rested his hands in his lap and looked straight ahead at Professor Dumbledore, waiting to hear what circumstances they were visiting him under. 

"I received a letter from you parents, Ron." Ron nodded, not knowing what else to do. "They have said they have gotten more people to enter into the Order. You must be wondering why I'm talking about the Order with you." 

"A little, professor." Ron mumbled. 

"As are you, Harry?" 

"Yes, professor." 

"Well, I know that I have told you students that I will try my best to keep you out of harm's way and try not to involve you in this war, however," Dumbledore paused, looking over his half-moon glasses at the two boys in front of him. "You two have aided us right from the beginning. Harry, we spoke at the end of the term last year." Harry nodded. "I'm going-- we're going to need your help again." 

Harry nodded. There was no way he was going to let Voldemort ruin anyone else's families or lives. 

"And Mr. Weasley, your family is largely a part of the Order and have asked that I try to spare you details and not involve you so much, because you are still "too young," as they say. You are in your sixth year, and I should obey your parent's wishes, however, I cannot censor everything you hear and/ or see. I have written your parents to let them know how I feel about not involving you." 

"Okay." Ron said. 

"I have asked that they give permission to involve you in ways that are not so strenuous. It is a risk, Ron, involving any student, but your parents have agreed. Some could say that taking this risk is poor judgment, but I feel strongly that both you and Harry will be fine." Dumbledore smiled slightly. "Can I count on both of you?" 

Harry and Ron looked at each other. "Yes." 

*x* 

Professor Dumbledore told Harry and Ron about everything going on. They both found it strange that Professor Dumbledore had persuaded them to help the Order, when last summer as well as fifth year, Dumbledore tried to shelter them. Of course, they both agreed whole-heartedly and asked questions concerning the issue. Dumbledore answered them willingly. 

Walking back to the common room, Harry asked Ron about Hermione. Harry had known a long while before Ron how he felt about Hermione, but kept his mouth shut. Ron explained the whole ordeal about how he knew how he felt about her and he also knew that Hermione felt the same way about him. He continued to explain that despite the fact that they both fancied each other, Hermione had put a hold on anything happening from there. Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing. 

"That's insane." Harry said, agreeing completely with Ron. 

"I know." Ron said, nodding. "It's driving me mad. I don't know what else to do." 

"I don't know what to tell you, mate." Harry shook his head.   
Hermione had declined her invitation to do her homework in the library with a boy from Ravenclaw due to the fact that her heart belonged to Ron and she was waiting for Harry and Ron to show up. Hermione sat alone at a table trying desperately to do her homework, but, no matter how hard she tried to focus, it wasn't happening; her thoughts always drifted to Ron. Every time the portrait hold would open, her eyes would dart to where people would enter, but it would never be Ron or Harry. 

This time, however, it was. 

Hermione slammed shut a book in front of her, getting the attention of the two boys entering, and then refused to look at them. She focused on the parchment in front of her until they came and sat down at the table with her. 

"Hiya, Hermione." Ron stated, dropping his bag on the ground and rested his head on the table. 

"Hello." she said back politely, not looking at him- well, trying to fight the urge to look at him. 

"How are you?" Harry asked, dropping his bag as well. 

"Fine, thank you." 

"We figured you'd be in the library." Harry said. 

Hermione glanced up at him and shook her head. "Not today." she told him and went back to her studies. 

Before she even had time to notice, Hermione heard a familiar voice grabbing Ron's attention, and hers. This voice, a female's, brought Ron out of a light slumber. 

"Ron?" This mystery girl's voice asked, sitting down in a chair at the table. 

Hermione's eyes darted upward to see who this girl was. Lavender. 

"Ron?" she gently touched his shoulder. His eyes fluttered open and he sat up. 

"Oh, hey." 

Hermione watched nonchalantly as someone else moved in on Ron. She watched as Ron ran his fingers through his red hair and then rub his eyes slightly. 

"So, Ron." Lavender said with a sweet smile. "A bunch of us are going to Hogsmeade this weekend and I was just curious if you would like to come with me?" 

Ron smiled then looked at Hermione. He wasn't quite sure why he looked at her, perhaps to see jealousy, or maybe to get a little sign. Perhaps he just wanted to see if it was okay or maybe just to see if she was listening. When he looked at her, she immediately looked back down at her parchment. 

"Sure." Ron nodded, "I'll go." 

"Great!" Lavender smiled brightly. "I'll see you later then." 

"Yeah." he nodded. 

Both Harry and Hermione watched in awe what was happening right in front of them. Ron just agreed to go on a date with Lavender. _A Date._ Lavender then stood up, walked her stupid little walk away from them, sat down and jumped right into conversation with her friends. Hermione glared at the girl who was stealing her man. Okay, technically, Ron wasn't _her_ man, but it was close enough! Didn't he know that? Didn't _she_ know that? 

"So," Harry started, pretending he didn't just witness the situation. "What was that all about?" 

Hermione didn't say anything, but listened intently to the conversation. 

"Nothing." Ron waved a hand. 

"Nothing?" Hermione asked before she had time to think about it. That had been happening a lot lately. 

"Nothing that concerns you." Ron said simply. The truth hurts sometimes. 

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked, dropping her quill. There was no way she would get all of her work done. It would be best if she just went to the library right now. "This doesn't concern me?" 

"No, not really." Ron bent over and pulled out some of his homework. 

_"What_ is _wrong_ with you?" Hermione asked, not liking his attitude. "You've been nothing but rude to me all week." 

"Hey, guys," Harry started. "I'm gonna go do some homework over there and let the two of you work this out." 

Ron nodded at Harry, Hermione just waved a hand. "Well?" Hermione asked dramatically. 

"There's nothing to say, Hermione." Ron said. 

"There's plenty to say, Ron. Lavender just asked you out!" 

"Yeah, well, you said that nothing would happen between the two of us, so I might as well just move on, right?" 

"Well, yes, but-" 

"No. You can't do this. You told me nothing would happen. Nothing, Hermione. I can do what I want now." 

"Well," Hermione started defiantly, "Do you fancy her?" 

"I don't know." 

"Shouldn't you know before you do something with her?" 

"This isn't a big deal, Hermione." 

"Fine." she spat, closing her books and rolling her parchment up. She put everything quickly into her book bag and stormed out of the common room towards the library. 

*x* 

The weekend came quickly for all three of them, and that was good for Harry because he didn't think he could stand any more arguing between his two best friends. However, due to the constant fighting, he had developed a very friendly relationship with Ginny Weasley, not that they hadn't been close before. Whenever he would feel a fight coming on, Harry would think of something to excuse himself then left to find Ginny. It worked out perfectly, actually. 

After breakfast on the day of the Hogsmeade trip, Harry found Ron upstairs in the dormitory trying things out on his flaming red hair. Harry tried to stifle his laughter. 

"What are you doing?" Harry asked with a light laugh. 

"I'm just- nothing." Ron said, giving up completely. Luckily for him, though, his hair ended up looking pretty good when he finally gave up. "What are you doing?" he asked back, sitting on his bed. 

"Nothing." Harry told his friend. 

"Hey, are you and Hermione going to Hogsmeade?" 

Harry felt a grin cross his face, "Yeah, I think so." Harry told him. "I'm going and I said something to her about it, but I don't know what she's got planned. We might not go together." 

"Oh." Ron said, "Well, I'm sure she'll go with you." Ron said, not knowing what Hermione had planned. 

*x* 

"Hermione," Avery, that boy from Ravenclaw, said. "I'm glad you asked me to come with you. I brought you these." In his hand, Avery held a few boxes of chocolate frogs. 

"Oh," Hermione said, looking at the candy in his hand. "How nice. Thank you." Hermione reached out to take them from him. She held them in her hands as they walked to where the group of students had accumulated. She kept her eye out for Ron and Lavender, but didn't see either of them yet. 

Seriously, since when did Lavender show interest in Ron? It just didn't make a lot of sense. It was just ridiculous to see Ron and Lavender together. There were definitely other girls who Hermione could see with him, her being included, but definitely not Lavender. 

"Are you looking for someone?" Avery asked, noticing Hermione's search for Ron. 

"Oh," Hermione smiled. "No. Well, Harry. I'm looking for Harry. I told him we'd meet up with him." It wasn't all a lie, give her some credit. She couldn't have told him that she was looking for the person she'd rather be spending her afternoon with, it would have been rude. 

"Oh." Avery nodded with a smile. "So…" Hermione smiled slightly at him. "It's pretty neat that you started that house elf thing. S.P.E.W, was it?" 

Hermione's eyes darted to him. He knew about S.P.E.W? And he knew to use the initials? And he wasn't making fun of her? "Yeah, Society for the Promotion of Elvish Welfare." 

"Yeah, that's pretty neat." 

"Well, thanks." Hermione blushed slightly. 

Just then, she looked up to see Harry walking out with a red haired Weasley, however, it wasn't Ron; it was Ginny. Hermione waved with a big smile to them. Ginny smiled back and waved, although not as enthusiastically as Hermione. Ginny and Harry took their sweet time walking towards Hermione and Avery, talking and laughing on the way. Hermione couldn't help but noticed they seemed different around each other, a good different. She would have to remember to talk to Ginny about that. 

"Hello, Hermione." 

"Why, hello, Harry." Hermione smiled. "This is Avery." she gestured towards Avery, who had a dopey smile on his face. "And Avery, this is Harry." 

"Hey, Harry." 

"And this is Ginny." Hermione continued to gesture. 

"Hi." 

"Good, we can leave then." Hermione smiled, clapping her hands. 

*x* 

The four of them traveled together throughout Hogsmeade, going in and out of shops. Avery, starving for Hermione's undivided attention, offered to buy her things, but she always declined. She knew it was wrong to have asked him to go to Hogsmeade with her even though she knew she was just doing it to make Ron jealous. They hadn't seen Ron and Lavender or her friends so far, but it was only a matter of time before they did. 

Throughout the day, Hermione would find Avery watching her, just looking at her. She found it kind of sweet, but also felt bad that she was doing this to him. They all had a good time together, Avery got along well with both Ginny and Harry. He knew quite a bit about Quidditch and could hold a conversation. He was interested in many things, making him easy to talk to. Not that looks mattered, but he was good looking. Hermione would have loved the attention she was receiving from him if it wasn't for Ron. 

And then she saw Ron. 

The four of them were sitting on a bench in a courtyard when she saw Ron walk with Lavender (who was clinging to his arm) up to her friends. Hermione had tuned the conversation out as soon as she saw his bright red hair. She watched him intently. 

Then all of a sudden, Lavender unlatched herself from him and stood across from him with a smirk. Her friends behind her, she started talking to him, with her hand on her hip. Ron's face clouded over and then softened in defeat. He just stood there with his hands stuffed in his pockets. Hermione's face fell and wished she had Fred and George's Extendable Ears. What were they saying to him? 

If the look on his face wasn't bad enough, out of nowhere, a boy from the back of the crowd jumped out and punched him in the face. There was a circle around the group. Hermione lept up as quickly as she could and took off in a sprint across the courtyard, not caring about Avery or Harry or Ginny. They were hurting Ron. 

They were hurting her Ron. 

"Stop!" Hermione screamed, trying to be heard over the shouting of the crowd around Ron and the people beating him up. As she got closer, she could hear people screaming at Ron, saying things about his family background and other mean things. She didn't understand why this was happening. 

She got close to the circle, trying to push her way though, but no one would let her in. Finally, she broke through a crowd of people and into the middle of the circle. Tears welled up in her eyes. Ron was bleeding. What now? What could she do? 

_"Stop!"_ she screamed again. "Stop it! You're hurting him!" 

"Can't get thing past you, huh, Granger?" a familiar mean voice said behind her. Malfoy. She couldn't deal with him right now. 

Hermione kneeled down beside Ron, stopping the boys from beating him up. She didn't care that there was a crowd around them. "Ron." she whispered. 

"Hermione." 

"What's going on?" 

"I don't know." Ron said, trying to sit up. "They just started-" 

"Shh." Hermione said, taking his hand. "No, stay down. Just for a moment." 

Ron looked at her and his expression softened. Hermione scooted closer for him and rested his head on her lap. People were dispersing around them. 

"I'm so sorry." Hermione said, brushing his hair off of his forehead. "I…Are you okay?" 

"Yeah." he told her, touching a cut on his cheek. 

Hermione's tears reappeared. "I saw you go down. I… I don't know what I'd do without you. I hate that they did this." 

"Yeah, well…" Ron tried smiling. "I'm glad you came to my rescue." 

"Of course I'd come to your rescue." 

Of course Harry, Ginny and Avery chased after Hermione after she stood up and took off in a sprint. However, when they saw her with Ron, they decided to stand back and just let them be. They helped getting the crowd to go down. 

"Do you think we could be together now?" Ron asked quietly, sitting up. Upon sitting up, he made a face because of the pain he was in. 

Hermione nodded slowly, a slight smile appearing on her face. "You have to promise me something first." 

"Anything." 

"You have to promise me that we won't fall apart." Hermione said, gripping his hand tighter. "Even if we break up, promise me we won't not be friends. I don't know what I'd do without you. Promise me that we won't fall apart. Promise me this right from the start. _Promise me."_

"I promise," Ron said, nodding, taking her other hand. "I swear." 

"Okay." Hermione smiled slightly, embarrassed suddenly. She averted her gaze to the pavement beneath them. 

Ron let go of one of her hands, put his finger under his chin and lifted it so she was looking at him. He leaned forward and touched his lips to hers. 

He'd waited for this a long time. 

*x* 

Watching Ron and Hermione cuddle in the middle of a courtyard in Hogsmeade made Harry realize that what the two of them had was what he wanted. Since he had been spending so much time with Ginny, he'd also realized that he wanted her. Once they had gotten the crowd to pretty much leave them alone, they went and sat on a bench. 

"This means that Hermione and I don't have a chance, doesn't it?" Avery asked to no one in particular. 

Ginny looked at him with a smile. "Well, yeah. Pretty much." she told him sympathetically. "But hey, maybe if and when they break up you could get a second chance." 

"I suppose it's for the best." 

"Exactly." Ginny nodded, wishing he'd leave soon. 

"Well, tell Hermione that I enjoyed today. I think I'm going to head back to school." 

"Sounds good." Harry said, trying to get him to leave faster. "I'll remember." 

"Thanks." Avery smiled and waved before he finally left. 

"Alone." Ginny said, crossing her legs and placing her hands in her lap. 

"At last." Harry said, touching her hand. 

*x* 

**

The End.

**


End file.
